The Editor and the Doctor
by Skweekers
Summary: Bella's parent die when she's a teen and she moves in with Alice and her parents. Bella meets Edward and they become friends and graduate high school. Years later, what happens when they meet again? AH.
1. Disclaimer

AN: So I haven't posted a new chapter in about a week, but don't let that let you lose hope in this story (for those of you who like it). I do plan on adding more, I'm just a little pressed for time at the moment. However, I was reading over my two chapters and realized something—no disclaimer. So, since I will most likely forget to put a disclaimer in new chapters as well, I decided to slap this in the very beginning of the story.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight-related other than the DVD and my copies of Meyer's wonderful books. I do own this specific story and any ideas that **__**aren't**__** in the Twilight Saga that take place in this story—unless otherwise stated, in which case I will give credit where credit is due.**_

_**Dedication: As all authors and readers should believe, this story—as well as every Twilight fic, in my opinion—is dedicated to our loyal readers and Meyer. Without her, we would never have anything to write about. Without the readers, we'd only be writing for ourselves.**_

And now, on to the show! Sit back, relax, and scroll away! Er… be sure to go to the next chapter though! =)

-Skweek


	2. Chapter 1

_AN: As a reader, I don't actually read AN's that are in the beginning of a chapter. However, I feel I must put this one here (just for this chapter). This is my very first FanFic and (sorry if this sounds rude) but I could care less if you like it or not. =) I'm really just writing this for me, but your opinions would be loved—especially for the title. _

_Because I lack the creative ability to think of a title for this, I'd love it if you guys would suggest some for me. I'll, of course, put them all up in a poll to let the vast users of FF choose an appropriate title._

_Sit back and enjoy the show!_

_-Skweek  
_

* * *

_**  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

_Oh my God. What the fuck? Why?_

And so my morning began.

_Guh… Mornings, who needs them? Is that it? No… Where is that fucking clock!? Is that it? _**CRASH!**_ Shit, there goes my glass of water. __**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**__ Jesus, woman! Come on! Wake up! Turn it off!_ I aimlessly slapped around, trying to find the snooze button to that damned alarm clock. Needless to say, I'm not a morning person. **CLICK! **_Guh, finally... Peace and quiet…_

I opened my eyes to the pitch black that is 5:30 in the morning. _Wonderful._ Yawning, I sat up and pulled the sheets off and got out of bed. _**CRUNCH!**_ _AH! FUCK! _ "Dammit!" I moaned as I pulled my foot up to examine the cut. _Wonderful… Can this morning get any more perfect?_ I pulled the small sliver of glass out of the bottom of my foot, squeezing a little to help the clotting while holding my breath. _Yay, blood. _I sighed and felt around for the lamp on the nightstand, careful not to put my foot back in the broken glass. Not two seconds after I turned the lamp on, did I hear the frantic footsteps of my roommate. I sighed and waited, knowing she was heading this way. Another two seconds later, the door to my room flung open and against the wall with a loud bang.

"Jesus, Alice, calm down before you tear my wall up, will you?" I sighed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Sorry, I heard some noise and came to check it out. Are you ok?" she asked, slightly ecstatic. 5:30 in the morning and this girl was hyper. What a life she must have.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just stepped on my glass trying to get out of bed. So what are the plans for today?" Having Alice as an assistant was always fun. Not only was she energetic enough to keep me moving, but she'd always make sure I was dressed in only the best—no matter what the occasion. I slouched out of bed and started picking up the shards of glass while she mapped out the day.

"Well, first of all, you have to shower and get dressed. After that, we'll head to the office and go through the daily routine, you know. You have a lunch interview with the owner of that new club down town at noon. Oh, watch out that you don't cut yourself, Bella. Angela's piece on that orca whale or whatever it was is due on your desk at two this afternoon. Jessica's gossip piece should be ready and waiting when we get to the office. Oh, and I'll be submitting my latest find in fashion before your lunch interview, if you don't mind?" She quickly ran through everything, all the while ticking them off on her tiny hands and staring into space.

"Yeah sure, I'll check it out for you, although I'm sure it's more than exceptional. After all, we both know you know more about fashion than Bill Gates knows about how to get rich off crap computers." I laughed, ignoring her comment about me cutting myself while making my way to the trash can in the bathroom with the shards. What's one more cut for the morning? I let out a barely audible empty laugh at the thought. _Always a klutz, she may as well get used to it._

"Oh _thank you_, Bella! You don't know how much this means to me!!" she exclaimed, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist in a hug, my back held firmly against her chest. I had to laugh at her insanity. Silly Alice, how could I not help her out? _After all, she's the best friend anyone could ever ask for!_ I sighed and returned the hug.

"Ok, I'm going to take my shower. We should hurry and get ready and start this day already. What am I wearing today?" I'd been Alice's friend since we were five. I learned early on not to fight the pixie with clothes—there was just no point in delaying the inevitable.

"Hmm… Let's see… It's kind of chilly out, what with winter just around the corner. Hmm… Eh, I'll throw something out for you while you shower. See you in a few!" With that, she pushed the bathroom door closed and rummaged through the wardrobe she'd stocked for me. Again, I sighed—this time, it was content. Alice was a dream-come true, plain and simple.

I let the steamy water relax me as I thought through and planned the day. An interview with the new club owner? That should be interesting. Wonder if he'll be a total dick like the rest. _Fucking pervs. I swear, they see a pair of boobs and go nuts. Men…_ Yeah… men… What I wouldn't give for a man… For the umpteenth time today, I let out another sigh then stepped out, wrapping myself in the warm, fuzzy towel. I drowned myself in the smell of Gain while I dried off and made my way to my bed.

Today, Alice chose a nice pair of grey dress pants that fit just right in all the right places, a white little undershirt that had a few buttons on the top, and a nice little black shirt that was shorter in length than the white shirt. Alice also set aside a nice little matching baby blue lace thong and bra set. I had to laugh at her; she definitely would shoot me if I wore any other kind of underwear with these pants. The black shirt hugged my waist and boobs, the V-cut accentuating my boobs and exposing my cleavage. I decided to play it sexy today and unbuttoned the buttons on the white shirt, folding the flaps on the outside of the black shirt. Shoes for today? A pair of deadly black and white stilettos. With a heavy sigh, I donned the heels, promising to watch my step. As I looked in the mirror, I had to give it to Alice. While I may dread heels, they definitely had their plus sides. Heels were designed by men to make a woman's boobs and ass poke out more. _How lovely of them to think of us in our time of need._ I snorted at the thought.

I made my way to Alice's room where she stood, ready and waiting to do me up. As always, she looked glamorous. Today she wore a white spaghetti strap dress (black straps) with black polka dots. The dress was about mid-thigh length and form-fitting. It also had a black sash that went all the way around her chest and sat just below her boobs, pushing them front and center. And just to throw everyone off, she wore a nice set of 4 inch glossy red stilettos. I had to laugh, she was nothing but trouble.

Already dolled up, she held a brush and curling iron in each hand, waiting for my arrival. I sat on the stool in front of her, not saying a word, while she did my hair and makeup. Today, it seemed she wanted flirty curls at the ends and a nice, light, and very natural "face" with very light blue eye shadow to match my underwear and enhance my chocolate eyes. When she was done, I bounced my auburn curls playfully. Ok, yeah, I'm a sucker for curls, I admit it. They're fun. I smiled at all 4"10 inches of her.

"Ready?" I asked, standing carefully so as not to trip.

"Silly girl, of course! Let's go! We have people to knock dead!" she exclaimed, grabbing out purses. With that declaration, we headed out, each grabbing a power bar for breakfast.

* * *

We headed to the office, choosing to walk instead of drive. It was always so beautiful and cool this time of year. The leaves were falling, littering the ground with gold and brown, squirrels going nuts while trying to find enough food for the coming winter, the wind blowing sporadically, ruffling the leaves and making little tornados. All in all, it was beautiful. This was our favorite time of year to walk to work. We both sighed contently, following the smell of freshly ground coffee beans. What's a morning walk to work without caffeine? One iced mocha latte and caramel frappucino later, we were out on the streets, heading to our final destination. We laughed the whole way there, especially at all the cat calls. It never failed to amaze us at how many lustful men there were out there.

Once we arrived, I held the door open for Alice then followed her in, only to stop dead in our tracks. It was a _MESS!_ The secretary at the front desk was in tears; paper was flying everywhere and littered the ground, workers were trying desperately to calm her down and help pick up. We both gaped at the scene in front of us for a second longer than necessary before returning to ourselves.

"Alice, why don't you head up to the office and make sure everything is in order for today. I'll figure out what's going on here." I commanded, narrowing my eyes at the secretary. Is it that hard to organize files and answer phones? Really? I took a deep breath as Alice scurried off.

"Lauren…" I called to the crying girl before making my way to her.

No response.

"Lauren…" I tried again, a little more soothing.

Still no response. She just stood there, arms flailing, while she tried to gather herself and the papers. The other workers that were trying to help had returned to their stations the first time I called her name. I sighed once more, _how many times will I sigh today?_ before forcing her to notice me.

"Lauren!" I commanded, earning a sudden tensed jerk from the poor girl.

"Yes?" she questioned, mascara running down the poor thing's face.

"Care to explain what happened here?" I kept my tone firm but sincere. Hell, maybe she was having just as bad a morning as I was.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Higginbotham! I had everything nice and neat, just the way it always is, when the mail clerk came and threw a fit. He was yelling something about Jessica, I'm not even sure, I don't remember. All I remember was he picked up the files and just…._threw _them _everywhere!!!_" she explained, a few broken sobs here and there.

Mail clerk, eh? I scowled—not at the girl, just in general.

"I see… Well, please hurry and straighten this mess. I'll deal with the clerk." I all but growled.

Today seemed to be one of those days.

Lauren nodded her apologies and went straight to work, answering the phone lines while gathering the papers. I had just started making my way to the elevator when Lauren called my name again.

"Ms. Higginbotham! I'm so sorry but you have a call on line six…" she stammered. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Lauren. Please tell them I'll be with them shortly." I smiled once more and turned back to the elevator. No doubt, by now Alice had already made her way to the office and was getting everything situated. I sighed, _again,_ and pulled out my Vu and sent her a text:

_Alice, when you get a chance, pick up line six and see what it's about—Thanks!_

It didn't take long to get her response. I was just stepping in the elevator and hitting the "B" for basement when I received it.

_It's just the club owner calling to confirm the interview. It's still on right?_

I stepped out when the doors open, texting a my reply

_Yeah, still at noon. Get any information you can from him now. I have to deal with something then I'll be right up._

And with that, I walked to the mail room.

"NEWTON! Where are you!?" I demanded, heels clicking furiously with every step as I approached said room.

No response. What was with people and not responding to my calls today?

"Newton! Where the hell are you!?"

"Whasshu want?" he slurred. I growled. I was not, on any terms, one to tolerate drinking—definitely not in the work place.

"Newton, what the fuck was all that about up front?" At this point, I'd reached the man in question. I almost had to hold my nose at the smell. He absolutely reeked of alcohol. What on earth could have this man drinking this much!?

"S'Jessica. Sssshe's werkin' late 'n thasstupid gossiP Piece…" he slurred. "I di'nt get any las' night… " I snorted at his remark. He got this drunk over sex? _Wow…_ He stumbled towards me, almost falling on me. "Hey girl.. You lookin' good…." Again, I snorted.

"Don't even think about it. Clock your ass out and go home. Don't come back until you learn to control your drinking." I ordered, backing away and heading to the elevator.

* * *

By the time I made it to my office, Alice had everything neatly laid out on the desk, waiting my approval and remarks. I started with Alice's fashion piece—mainly to check out the new trends, myself. I knew I'd never find anything wrong with her article so I slapped a nice "seal of approval" and put in the "Print" bin.

Jessica's piece was something else entirely. Being a gossip article, the information she put into it wasn't required to be true—hell, she could start her own rumors for all I cared. The one thing that _did_ matter, however, was the grammar. Girl couldn't write to save her life. After carefully going over the material and putting enough red ink on it to make it look like the paper bled to death, I slapped it in the "Rewrite" bin.

Not to my surprise at all, Angela's piece on the whale was already here and waiting. I knew I could trust Angela. We went to school together—actually most of my employees went to school with me; funny how life works out isn't it? Angela was one of the brightest students I ever knew. I knew she would never put anything false in her article so I simply read over it, checking for grammar mistakes. Like always, I never found any. Hell, if I ever died, she could easily replace me! I laughed at the joke and slapped a nice big "seal of approval" before putting it in the "Print" bin.

I'd been checking my emails for about ten minutes or so when I got a page on the intercom.

"Hey girl, you busy?" the voice asked.

I laughed, "No, what's up?"

"Just making sure you were free. It's almost time for that lunch interview. Gotta make sure you're still looking hot, you know. Be there in a sec." the voice finished. _Lunch already? Hell… today is flying by!_

From the top of my office windows, I could see a bobbing black spiky head dancing my way. A few seconds later, Alice barged in, not bothering to knock—not that it mattered—purse in hand. She fluffed my hair and reapplied some eye shadow quickly before settling down in one of the huge comfy chairs in front of my desk.

"So… what was all that about this morning?" she asked, eager for information. I explained the whole Mike-Jessica thing, commenting on his drunken state. She scowled at me—well, not at me, but at his state—before standing. "Wow… Ok, well, you better be off. I'll take these papers to the appropriate departments. Good luck and don't forget to be a little flirty!" I laughed at the perky pixie. She was forever trying to get me a man!

* * *

I took a cab this time, refusing to walk the twenty miles to the Bistro I was meeting the club owner at. I must say, I was quite surprised when he requested this place to meet. It was my experience with previous owners that lead me to believe they were all cheap and had bad taste. This Bistro, however, was anything but cheap. It was the most delicious, most respectable five-star eatery around. I sent Alice a text, letting her know I'd arrived, before stepping inside.

"Name please?" the hostess asked.

"I'm meeting a friend, it's under Cullen. Has he arrived yet?" I requested, stuffing my phone in my purse, not making eye contact with the hostess.

"Yes ma'am. Please follow me." she complied, grabbing a menu as she weaved around the restaurant.

I gazed around while being towed. The place was beautiful. No, it was more than beautiful. There were no words to describe how beautiful this place was. It was dimly lit with crystal chandeliers hanging over every corner and middle of the room. Each table had a small lantern-like candle in the center as well as freshly picked roses on the ends of the booths against the wall. I actually had to hold back a small giggle at the roses. What if someone was allergic? Had they not thought that through? Oh well, I'm not a restaurant critic, someone else will have to inform them of this small mistake. She lead me to a booth away from the other patrons.

"Here you are ma'am. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a—" I began before getting cut off.

"She'll have a glass of your finest wine," the club owner interrupted. With a smile, he turned to me. I held out my hand for him to shake, however, instead of shaking, he chose to kiss the back of my hand. "Red or white?" he questioned.

"Erm…" I began before pulling my hand from his grasp, "I'll have white, I guess." I turned and smiled at the hostess who nodded and retreated.

"So, Mr. Cullen, how are you today?" I asked out of formality, still a bit in shock that he kissed my hand.

"I'm absolutely marvelous today, Ms. Higginbotham, especially in the presence of such a beauty. I hope you are well too?" Boy, he sure could be charming if he wanted. This man would be quite the catch! Fancy restaurant, best wine in the house, and a killer smile? I laughed internally, wondering how many women he "charmed" before. I looked him over, taking in his huge, dimpled smile, his warm brown eyes, and curly black hair before making my way to his upper body. This man could very well be the next "It" guy for steroids. He was freaking _HUGE!_ Even in his loose-fitting button-up shirt, you could see every muscle in his arms and chest!

Just then, the waitress appeared with my wine and requested our meals. Not having looked at the menu yet, I quickly glanced over and ordered the tastiest grilled fish I could find. Mr. Cullen ordered pretty much everything meat. I had to laugh, it definitely made sense. His eyebrow quirked in my direction.

"Something funny, Ms. Higginbotham?"

"Oh, sorry, no, just remembering a joke from earlier in the day. Anyway, where were we? Oh! Right, ok." I explained, fishing in my purse for the tiny tape recorder I brought to every interview. "I hope you don't mind me using this?" He shook his head and smiled. With that, I began my questions.

I asked him everything from his education, his parents, childhood friends, where he grew up, how he got started, what made him want to open a club, you name it, I asked it. Up until now, I was feigning interest, not really caring about the past. I wanted the now. And, of course, the now was when the food arrived. I paused the recorder for a bit while we got settled and ate. After a few minutes silence, I started back up again, only to be interrupted once more by his phone. _Oh the nerve._ I hit pause as he answered it. From the sound of it, we were to be joined by another guest—hence all the meat. _NOW_ it all made sense! He ordered for two! He hung up and smiled sheepishly at me before we continued the line of questioning.

This went on for five more minutes before I had to hit pause once more. The hostess was heading out way with another man in tow. I couldn't quite make out who it was just yet, with the dim lighting of the place. In fact, it was until Mr. Cullen was making room for the other man that I was able to see him. He had the most disarray head of bronze hair I'd ever seen. It was EVERYWHERE! It was sexy… I was tempted to run my fingers through it right then and there but was saved by the sound of a throat clearing. I broke my gaze and looked into the eyes of the owner of the clearing. Emerald green… Emerald green and deep and soul piercing… I'd only ever known one other pair of eyes like this man's. How truly beautiful his eyes were. I didn't catch the conversation between the two men in front of me. I heard Mr. Cullen address the man and faintly heard him introduce us, but I was too lost in this man's eyes to fully hear a word Mr. Cullen was saying. With another throat clearing from man, I reluctantly broke my gaze from his eyes and took in the rest of him. High cheek bones, chiseled jaw line, bronze hair, emerald eyes, beautiful full lips smiling a…half…smile? What?… Wait a minute… I forced myself to focus better then felt my jaw slack.

"Edward?"

* * *

_AN: Ok so there it is! Sorry if it's too short for some of you =( If you're wondering about Bella's last name, don't worry about it too much—it'll be explained in a chapter or two._

_Also, as for the name of this piece, I'm not too satisfied. If any of you have a better suggestion, hit me up and I'll make a poll! YAY!_


	3. Chapter 2

I stared at the man in front of me. No way. No freaking way. It couldn't be… Could it? How long has it been? Six years? Seven? My mind was too in shock to even do simple math. I continued to stare at the man, my mind drawing a blank while his very crooked smile became more pronounced. From my peripheral, I saw Mr. Cullen's head turn side to side as if watching a tennis match, a very confused look playing on his face.

"Ms. Higginbotham? Do you know the man before you?" Mr. Cullen questioned, still completely confused—and for good reason, too.

The man sitting in front of me broken into his full crooked smile and started to laugh. "Does she know me? Higginbotham? Really, Bella? What's all that about?" His laughter did nothing to focus my thoughts. What was going on?

"Edward, what are you talking about? Do you know Bella?" Mr. Cullen asked, running a hand through his curly hair. With that simple gesture, everything clicked. _Ah… Ok, I see it now._

"Emmett, dude, this is Bella Swan. You remember? We were friends growing up?" Edward continued to stare at me while addressing Emmett.

"Swan? No, this is Bella Higginbotham. Surely you have the wrong girl?" Emmett asked. I was barely hearing a word they were saying. Edward was gazing into my eyes and I was lost in his. Emmett continued to question Edward, trying to figure out what was going on. Honestly, I felt very rude. After all, this was an interview with Mr. Cullen, not a reunion with Edward.

At that moment, my phone chirped a very distinct chirp. It was a text from Alice. We must've been here later than I had planned. I groaned and broke my gaze. "Alice," I murmured, checking to see what she needed.

_Bella, what's going on? You've been there for three hours already! Don't forget you need to get this interview formatted for the magazine!_

I groaned once again. Three hours? Really? How long had I been staring at Edward—and he at me?

A light chuckle broke me from my thoughts.

"Alice, huh? How's she doing these days? I do miss my pixie of a sister." Edward asked, eager to get me talking—I still hadn't said a single word since I realized who was sitting before me.

Shaking my head to focus, I smiled at him. "She's doing fine. She's still addicted to all things clothes. You remember when she used to torture me with Bella Barbie? I decided a year or so ago that resisting was futile," I chuckled, earning another chuckle from him in response.

"That's good to hear. How've you been? It's been so long since I've seen you. Hell, it's been forever since I've even heard of you. I guess I can see why though, taking on this new surname." He smiled wickedly, knowing exactly where the surname came from.

"Oh! I've been well! Alice and I work for a magazine company down the road. Actually, a lot of us from high school work there. You'd be surprised who works in what departments," I laughed, thinking of Mike and Edward's hatred for him and then of Lauren and how snobby she was back then before adding, "Well, maybe not too surprised…" He let out another boisterous laugh.

"So how have you been, Edward? When did you even get back!? How was it? Did you enjoy yourself?" I remembered now. It had been six years. Six long years since we graduated. Six even longer years since I'd last seen Edward. I sighed, smiling an empty smile at the memories.

Edward explained—once again—why he left in the first place then went into a rant about everything he'd done. He joined the Army and was shipped off to Basic Training straight out of high school. It left all of his close ones broken hearted, but it was what he wanted so we supported him. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a renowned doctor. For some odd reason, the Army was the best way he thought he could do it. He signed a six year contract with them and went from base to base until finally being deployed to Afghanistan. He broke out into a few detailed stories of near-misses with some of the soldiers in his base, one in particular being saved by a simple packet of sugar. I let out a light laugh when he finished explaining that one. All in all, you'd think it was a big deal, but the reality of being saved by a sugar packet was simply hilarious. As he shared each loss on the table, his gaze dropped further and further from my face, slowly making its way to his entwined hands sitting his lap. I felt for him there. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he went through. Even in childhood, Edward was always a protector and savior. Anytime someone was hurt, he'd comfort them. If someone needed a good ass kicking, he'd hand it to them. Not being able to save a life must have really taken a toll on him.

I sighed heavily, wanting to reach out and comfort him—let him know it would be ok and that he wasn't alone.

I'd actually completely forgotten about Emmett until he slammed his fist on the table—not hard, but hard enough to get our attention. Both Edward and I jerked out of our thoughts and looked at him in shock.

"Will one of you please explain to me what's going on? You're both confusing me so much, I feel like I just watched a political debate where neither one of the damned candidates said a damn word in fucking English!" he demanded, letting his fist hit the table once more to accentuate his point. I chuckled nervously, glancing at Edward.

"Ms. _Higginbotham_, here, is an old friend. Surely you remember when mom and dad took in that orphaned girl a while back?" Edward explained, trying to convey something to Emmett. I honestly didn't understand. Mom and dad? They didn't share the same surname… Hell, I lived in that house for more than half of my life and I never once saw Emmett there. I tilted my head in confusion while the gears worked and clicked into place for Emmett.

"Oh! _This_ is the girl? Seriously? Whoa! Small world!" Emmett exclaimed, pounding his fist with Edward's. _What was that about?_ I had to chuckle at the turn-around. Now I was the one confused!

"So Ms. _Higginbotham_, care to explain?" Edward pushed once more. With a reluctant sigh, I broke into the story.

"You remember my parents, right? Charlie and Renee? Well, of course my mom's maiden name—Higginbotham." He nodded, waiting for an explanation. "Edward, I'm the chief editor of a major magazine. I can't have people harassing me night and day wherever I go—whether it is people looking for jobs, the paparazzi looking for some fashion faux pas, or what have you. I use Higginbotham for the public. No one but my close friends and the guys at work know my real name. All those from high school were sworn to silence before being hired. I mean hell, Edward; you know every article has to pass through me before it's printed? Just imagine if people get wind that Bella Higginbotham is having an exclusive interview with someone like Mr. Cullen here. They'd never leave me alone if they found me out. I'd have people at my doorstep night and day trying to get into his club or some shit like that." Emmett and Edward laughed at my explanation, although I'm sure for different reasons.

"Alright Ms. _Swan_, is there anything else you need for that article? I'm sure you need to sift through everything and work up a proper article declaring how yours truly is the owner of the most glamorous club in the entire state!" I chuckled at Emmett's boldness. I had yet to step foot inside the club, but from what I heard, it was close to being the most glamorous.

I shook my head and gathered my recorder. Just then, the waitress returned with the check. I fished my card out of my wallet and was just about to hand it to her when a very firm but soft hand stopped me, the mere touch sending a tingly spark through every nerve in my arm. "Nonsense, Bella. This is my treat." Edward murmured softly, a small smirk playing on his lips. I opened my mouth to object, only to have a finger placed on my lips to shush me. "Now my dear Bella, what kind of gentleman would I be if I made my long-time friend pay for this wonderful meal after such a wonderful reunion?" I sighed into his index finger. _Always the gentleman… At least that didn't change._

"If you insist…" I defeated, placing my card back into my wallet. "Mr. Cullen, Edward, I'll see you both later. Mr. Cullen would you like a copy of the issue mailed to the club?"

"Please, call me Emmett, and no, it'll be fine, I'll pick one up somehow. Thanks for the offer though," he smirked as I stood.

They both stood after me. I held out my right hand to shake with Emmett's, only to be pulled into the tightest bear hug imaginable. I chuckled nervously—well, if you call wheezing a chuckle—before returning the hug; the sooner he released me, the better. "Well, Emmett, I hope you approve of the article. I'll see you around then." I said my goodbyes to him before turning to Edward. I smiled, knowing a simple hand shake just wouldn't suffice. After all, it had been six years! He pulled me into a tight embrace, gently rubbing the middle of my back. He paused for a second only to tighten the embrace even more. I sighed happily, knowing I could never get enough of this man's hugs. They were addictive, honestly. His scent combined with the warmth and safety of his arms and the slight tingling sensation was heaven for me. I'd actually forgotten how good it felt to receive one of his hugs. He chuckled at my sigh, probably thinking about how much he missed out friendship or something before he whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I've missed you so. We will have to catch up soon, very soon," so low I had to struggle to hear what he was saying even though his lips were right at my ear. I nodded in agreement and let go, signaling the end of the hug and for him to release me from his hold—he did so, but only after holding on a little longer than appropriate. I chuckled at him, but how could I deny him something he clearly missed? With another happy sigh, I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing him to continue to hold on. After a few minutes, Emmett mumbled something about standing around doing nothing and we released each other. I looked into his eyes, something burning deeply in his that I couldn't place. I smiled at him then turned to address them both.

"Thanks for lunch guys, I'll see you around," then turned to leave. I made my way to my car and headed back to the office.

---------------------------------

By the time I walked in the front doors, it was 3:30. _Whew, Jesus. Three and a half hour long lunch!_ I thought as I nodded to Lauren. She seemed to be in a better mood. Apparently she redid her makeup between seven this morning and now. _That's good… We don't need a tear-stained face greeting our customers._

I sat down behind my desk and looked around the office. There was a slight change since I left for lunch. It seemed Alice had been in and out making sure everything was in order for when I returned. She even went and picked out the layout for the interview I'd be using. I smiled at her thoughtfulness. Whatever would I do without that eccentric pixie? I pulled out my recorder and began typing up the draft, referring to the recorder for direct quotes when needed. I'd only just printed out the final draft when Jessica walked in, something white in hand. I looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

"Hey Bella, I was just bringing the revised gossip bit to you personally. I'd also like to ask your permission to post something related to you?" That last bit caught my attention. I was pulling out my pen, ready to go over her revised copy when she mentioned that last bit. _Gossip? Rumors? About me? What the fuck?_

"About _me,_ me or about me?" She knew what I meant and that's what mattered. I may not have gotten along well with Jessica in high school, but college seemed to mature her in her loyalty. She knew it'd only take one phone call to ruin her life in journalism. She knew not to cross me. My eyes narrowed as I waited for her to clarify. She reacted instantly.

"Oh! No, no! Nothing about _you,_ you! We just have some pictures of you and Mr. Cullen eating at that interview today and some witnesses saying he was quite charming towards you and that you were both cozy towards each other… That's all, nothing serious like that or anything," she rushed, rambling a little bit. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding as she placed the pictures in front of me. I had to laugh, I really did. Someone apparently took a picture of the two of us alone the secluded section in the dark, alone, with the crappiest camera phone I'd ever seen. Hell, you almost couldn't even tell it was us! My laughter died into a chuckle before I turned my gaze back to hers.

"Yeah, Jess, sure, you can go on and post it. It's cool." I said, a few giggles escaping me. She sighed in relief before handing me the piece with the new gossip on it. Smart one today, she was. I nodded, allowing her to leave, while I went to work on the new copy. Much to my satisfaction, she managed to correct every single error I had previously circled on her rough draft. When I got to the bit about Emmett and me, I let out another laugh. This made it seem like we were secretly dating—according to the witnesses, that is. The sound of my laughter must've finally alerted her to my return. Not even a second later, my office door flew open, a very flustered Alice standing in the doorway.

"What is it, Ali?" I hated seeing her anything but energetic—it just didn't suit her.

"What is it? What _is it!?_ Bella, you were gone forever! A simple lunch interview doesn't take that long!" she exclaimed, closing the door behind her as a very sly smirk formed on her face. "Spill."

I sighed, figuring Jessica must've gone to Alice to see if there was a chance that the rumors were true or not. "Alice, we're not dating. It was a simple interview and you know it." I stated firmly, my gaze burning truth into hers. She slowly made her way to me, taking in all of me, her sly smirk still in place. She rested both her palms on my desk, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Then what the hell took you so long?" There was no getting out of it… Well, really, she had a right to know.

"Alice, your brother's back." The resulting squeal was enough to make me regret telling her.

"OHMYGODBELLAICAN'TBELIEVEIT! YOUTWOHAVESOMUCHCATCHINGUPTODO! TELLMEEVERYTHING!!!!" she squealed, bouncing up and down in place, her little hands clapping rapidly. I chuckled at her excitement before breaking into a full play-by-play of the entire interview starting at the beginning and ending at the end.

"Oh that's right; I forgot Emmett had moved into his own place when you moved in. That's why he didn't know you." The Cheshire cat had nothing on Alice's current smile. I was seriously beginning to think she'd gotten it stuck that big when she loosened up. "Ok Bella, it's almost time to clock out. We absolutely _have_ to go shopping before we go home!" The clapping continued, though I was utterly confused.

"What? Why?"

"You did say Edward said he wants to meet up with you and catch up right? Well, you're definitely not having a reunion with my brother in anything less than perfect! It's been six years, Bella! Wow the man!" She scolded me like a hardheaded five-year-old.

I nodded, completely understanding, "Let the Bella Barbie continue…" I sighed and shook my head. Alice was forever trying to hook me up with her brother. She just didn't get it. We were friends, nothing more. We'd always been friends! Hell, even when we lived together, we were just friends! I was immediately assaulted with memories of our childhoods together.

Alice and I had been friends since birth. We did absolutely _everything_ together! We had our first baby crushes together, we lost our first teeth together, we had our first play dates together, we got in our first cat fights together, we tried to steal each other's boyfriend together, and we had our first detention together. _Everything_. So it was only natural that after my parents' death, I move in with Alice and her family. I had never been to Alice's house that much before then, and when I did go over, it was always the two of us and her mom. I never knew she had a dad and I certainly never knew she had a brother. Both Alice and I went to an all-girls private school while her brothers went to the all-boys brother school to our school. Whenever I'd spend time at Alice's place, her dad would take the boys camping or something outdoorsy like that. She had never once mentioned the men in her family, which lead me to believe it was just the two of them—her mom and herself. So when I arrived on their doorstep, suitcase in one hand, my Bunny and pillow in the other, I was completely surprised to see two men standing before me—well one man and a boy about my age. The man was very tall with pale blond hair and a strange eye color I couldn't place, though they held nothing but love as they gazed into my own chocolate orbs. I looked at them for a second before the man spoke up.

"Bella, I am Carlisle, Alice's father. This is Edward, her brother. Please come inside and we'll get you settled." He gave me a very heartwarming smile, though I was still confused. Where had they been when I came here on those rare occasions? I looked at the boy in front of me and smiled. We could've played together when I came over. I thought it was odd but left it at that.

The boy continued to stare at me, his trademark crooked smile taking shape upon his face. Why wouldn't he move?

"Err…" I began, not exactly sure how to phrase this without being rude, "Do you mind moving? I'd like to walk in…" I let myself trail off while hoping he'd snap out of whatever he was in. He continued to stand there, staring at me like I was some sort of miracle or something. Had he never seen another girl other than Alice before? What gives? Seriously, just move out of my way… I clutched onto my Bunny tightly, dropping my gaze from his as I blushed. Just then, my savior appeared and knocked the boy on the head. His gaze finally left me, a dumbstruck look on his face as he looked at my savior then disappeared.

"Sorry Bella, I don't know what's come over him. I swear, it's like he's never seen a girl before." She chuckled before taking me up two flights of stairs and down a hallway to a spare room. She opened the door and extended her arm to let me in with a "Tada!" then giggled.

I dropped my things in the door and looked around. It was so pretty! The walls were painted lavender with light pink and yellow curtains hanging on the windows—one on each side of the southern wall. The bed was a very cute very white iron daybed that rested against the eastern wall between the window to the left and the door. The bed had a lavender comforter on top—only a slightly darker shade of lavender—with random swirls in darker purples and blacks all over. Against the western wall was a single door—though I couldn't tell at the time, it was a huge walk-in closet. The northern wall held a small work desk, a laptop, a desk lamp, and a small stool to go with the desk. Everything other than the walls and the floor was white. The floors were some type of light wood, though I was entirely too young to tell at the time. It was beautiful. I gasped and picked up my things, settling myself in. At some point in time, Alice left me alone, for which I was all too grateful.

A few hours later, I was met with a knock on the door. I was lying in bed, my head by the window, reading a silly little book that was part of the Redwall Series. I replied with a very timid "Come in," while folding the corner of the page and waiting for the visitor. It was Alice's mom, Esme. I smiled at her as I saw her nose peak around the door, a giggle soon following. She swung the door open with full force then, revealing her caramel colored hair and her loving and motherly hearth shaped face. "Esme!" I exclaimed, immediately jumping out of bed to hug her.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry for what happened. Please don't feel alone, little one. We'll take care of you," she comforted, rubbing my little back gently. Esme was the best mother I could've asked for—other than my own. I looked up with big wide chocolate eyes and smiled at her.

"Thank you for taking me in Esme, I don't feel alone in this house. It was always my second home. Thank you for decorating my room for me!" I made sure to show just the right amount of appreciation before releasing her waist from my hold.

"Oh sweetie, I promise, it's no problem at all. Anyway, I just came to let you know supper is ready if you're hungry." With that, she smiled and left. I ran to my closet—which Alice had apparently stocked before I'd moved in—and grabbed a pair of soft socks. Hey man, you can't not wear socks on wood floors! I giggled as I ran down the hall to the stairs, skidding along the way. Oh the joys of childhood!

When I made it to the dining room, I was greeted by three very kind, loving smiles and on very strange stare. _Why can't this boy stop looking at me like that?_ To be honest, it kind of creeped me out…

I was brought out of my trip down memory lane by a very angry adult Alice.

"Bella! Bella Marie Swan! What the fuck are you doing!? HELLO!!!!!" _**SLAM!**_

"Oh shit! What the… Oh Alice! I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Isabella Marie Swan! I just sat there shouting your name for five minutes! Are you ready to leave and go shopping or what!?" Ouch, angry pixie alert! I smiled sheepishly and nodded, grabbing my purse.

"Let's go, sweet, loveable Alice."

---------------------------------

We hit up every high end shop during the walk home. I must say, it was a very successful shopping expedition. We each had five bags in each hand—and I hadn't tripped yet!

Just like on the walk to work this morning, the cat calls continued and we just laughed them off. _I mean, honestly, who wants to fuck with two chicks wearing stilettos? Instant death-by-heal. Every man should know better._ I thought, a smug smile playing at my lips. _Bring it on boys._

I glanced at Alice as we neared out apartment. She seemed extremely pleased with the smug look on my face and matched it with one of her own. Silly pixie. Sure, she may be a few inches short of five foot tall, but don't let her size foot you. This little pixie was death in a body. She'd taken almost every self-defense class she could find. That alongside Stilettos? Just the thought made me laugh out loud, earning me a '_maybe she went crazy at lunch today_' look from Alice. I just smiled and shook my head.

At last, we made it to our apartment. Alice lead the way, knowing I'd never have the coordination to walk, hold ten bags, open doors, press buttons, and mess with keys without falling flat on my face. I made it safely up the stairs and into the hallway leading to the elevator. I was just about in when my heel caught between the gap of the elevator and the floor. With a very unsubtle "_Oh SHIT!_" my bags flew everywhere as I prepared to receive a very large gash on my forehead—I was heading straight for the railing in the elevator. Alice was at a loss for what to do. Needless to say, by the time she managed to untangle her hands to try and catch me, I was already in a pair of arms, hovering inches above the railing. I exhaled in relief and tried to stand up straight. I heard Alice gasp as I turned to face my savior, only to be lost in a set of burning emerald eyes.

"Bella…"

---------------------------------

_AN: Sorry, I couldn't resist making her trip and having him catch her somewhere… I figured it'd be the perfect ending so, there ya go! Err... Sorry if the beginning was a little slow, I was kind of at a loss as to how to get it flowing. I know what I want to do next and actually wanted to put it in this chapter, but I figured you guys learned enough back-story for a day. Oh, don't forget to send your title suggestions!_

_See you soon,  
Skweek_

_P.S. Sorry if you got "Update" spam, I was having some trouble with the "time elapsed" bar…  
Also, I'd just like to let you guys know that sugar packet story is totally true. It happened to one of my friends. It was so suspenseful when he told it, but hilarious at the same time. I mean, a SUGAR PACKET! HAHA!!!_


	4. Ch 3: Fuck! It's just an IMPORTANT AN!

Well, shit. It's just an author's note.

Sorry for the disappointment and lack of updates. I've been getting mildly steady favorite author/favorite story/story alert emails for this story and as much as I hate to disappointment the Fandom, I'm afraid I have to.

If you haven't checked my profile lately, I encourage you to. I have recently put **BOTH** of my stories on **hiatus** because I just can't figure out where I want to go with this one. I know EXACTLY where I want to go with "Invincible" and I just LOVE it! I must admit, though, that when I wrote the first two chapters for this story, the plot was (and still is) extremely hazy. I keep changing my mind. Should Edward be a pro-baseball player/doctor? Should he be a musician/doctor? And it really does matter what his two professions are since Bella interviews him for one then is blown away by the other. ARG! I just cant decide. Maybe you guys could help? I could open a poll and let you vote? Yes? No? Or should I just trash the story altogether?

Let me know! Seriously!  
-Skweek

P.S. OH! For all those who're wondering: As soon as I figure out where this story is going, this chapter WILL be removed and WILL be replaced with the ACTUAL chapter 3, lol. Also, I WILL be opening the poll mentioned above so PLEASE go and vote or review with your opinions, thanks!


End file.
